La sorcière et le vampire
by Rachoul
Summary: Plongez dans une histoire pleine de magie et d'amour
1. Prologue

**La sorcière et le vampire**

**Prologue**

**Tout les élèves de Poudlard étaient excités en entrant dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir car Dumbledore avait annoncé le matin-même que des invités devaient arrivés. Une fois tous les élèves assis, Dumbledore prit la paroles:**

**"-Mes chers élèves, nous allons accueillir un vieil ami et toute sa famille. Je préfère vous prévenir ce sont des vampires végétariens. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne chasse que les animaux. Ils ont dernièrement accueilli un nouveau membre dans leur clan: Ce membre connaît l'un de vous très bien."**


	2. Chapter 1

**Dans le dernier chapitre:**

**«-Mes chers élèves, nous allons accueillir un vieil ami et toute sa famille. Je préfère vous prévenir ce sont des vampires végétariens. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne chasse que les animaux. Ils ont dernièrement accueilli un nouveau membre dans leur clan: Ce membre connaît l'un de vous très bien.»**

_**H&J**_

**Les murmures répandirent dans toute la grande salle et les élèves se demandaient si le directeur n'était pas fou. Quand les murmures se tarirent enfin Dumbledore invita son vieil ami et la famille de celui-ci a entré. Le choc se lu sur le visage d'Hermione quand elle découvrit sa cousine Bella Swan vampire et au bras d'un homme dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé malgré les nombreux hiboux échangés avec sa cousine. Elle observa donc toute la famille et trouvé que l'un d'entre eux sortait du lot. Cette personne est Jasper Hale, le beau-frère de sa cousine. Dumbledore la sortit de ses pensée en disant:**

**«-Miss Granger accepteriez-vous que les Cullen vous suivent pour découvrir le fonctionnement du château?**

**-Bien sur professeur, cela me permettra de rattraper le temps avec ma cousine.**

**-Bien, alors la Famille Cullen allez vous s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor.»**

**Quand Bella était assez proche de la table de sa cousine, cette dernière lui sauta dans les bras trop heureuse de la revoir. Bella prit la parole:**

**«-Alors qui sont tes soi-disant amis qui t'insultent?**

**-Il y a Harry, Ginny, Ronald, Lavande et Pavarti répondit-elle en les désignant**

**-OK alors si il t'insultent quand je suis présente ça risque de partir en vrille»**

**Finalement le repas se passa bien. A la fin Hermione entraîna sa cousine un peu plus loin:**

**«- Bella, dis moi qui est le blond à côté de celle qui ressemble à un lutin s'il te plaît!**

**-C'est Jasper Hale, le seule célibataire de la famille avec Alice le lutin comme tu dis.**

**-OK merci.»**

**En retounant vers les autres:**

**«-Venez je vais vous montrer vos appartements»**

**Et tous la suivirent.**

**Merci pour ta review espe29. Je préfère que le prologue soit court je trouve que sa donne plus de suspens.**

**Bizz**

**Rachoul **


	3. Chapter 2

Salut je poste la suite mais je tiens à préciser que ça ne suivra pas vraiment la trame de l'histoire de J.K. Rowling. J'ai oublié sur les deux précédents chapitres de mettre le Disclamer:

Rien ne m'appartiens pour les lieux et personnages relatifs a Harry Potter cela appartient à J.K. Rowling et pour ceux relatifs à Twilight cela appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Bonne lecture.

**Dans le dernier chapitre:**

**En retounant vers les autres:**

**«-Venez je vais vous montrer vos appartements»**

**Et tous la suivirent.**

_**H&J**_

**Ils montèrent jusqu'au même étage que celui du dortoir d'Hermione. En arrivant à l'étage ils entendirent Ginny dirent a Lavande et Pavarti qu'Hermione était en réalité une s***** et une lâche car sa cousine les avait menacés de s'en prendre à eux s'ils l'insultaient en sa présence. En entendant ça les Cullen partirent en courant vers la source des voix. C'est Bella qui prit la parole:**

**«-Vous savez quoi? C'est vous les lâches car vous n'osez lui dire en face de peur qu'elle vous jette un maléfice. Chose qu'elle aurait bien raison de faire grogna-t-elle»**

**Les trois pestes prirent peur et partirent en courant. Jasper qui avait compris qu'Hermione était sa compagne en la voyant n'arrivait pas à se calmait. Hermione voyant ça posa sa main sur son avant-bras et lui demanda si ça allait. Il se détendit directement et lui répondit positivement. Elle les accompagna jusqu'à leur appartements et leur donna les mots de passe puis alla à son dortoir. Mais c'était sans compter Ginny, Lavande et Pavarti plus qu'énervaient que Bella leur remonte les bretelles et leur grogne dessus. C'est Ginny qui attaqua en première:**

**«- Alors ma cocotte, tu as besoin de ta sangsue de cousine pour te défendre?**

**-Écoute-moi bien Ginny parce que je vais pas me répéter, insulte-moi, rabaisse-moi en public ou non mais n'insulte ou ne rabaisse pas ma famille parce que là je risque vraiment de m'énervai. Tu m'as compris?**

**-Mais c'est qu'elle sort les griffes la petite Hermione ricana-t-elle**

**-Crois-moi tu risques de le payer si tu insultes encore un membre de famille»**

**Sur ce Hermione tourna les talons et alla se coucher. **


End file.
